


Imagine you’re a werewolf, pregnant with your mate’s first pup

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Fetish, Consensual, F/M, Fpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Werewolves, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Imagine you’re a werewolf, pregnant with your mate’s first pup. He’s much bigger than you, so the pup’s growth has steadily rendered you immobile. It wasn’t so bad at first, just waddling through the pack, all of them fawning over your belly. But now you haven’t left the den in weeks. You feel the pup’s paws against your belly pressing outward. Seems he’s as eager to meet you as you are him.





	Imagine you’re a werewolf, pregnant with your mate’s first pup

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: Imagine you’re a werewolf, pregnant with your mate’s first pup. He’s much bigger than you, so the pup’s growth has steadily rendered you immobile. It wasn’t so bad at first, just waddling through the pack, all of them fawning over your belly. But now you haven’t left the den in weeks. You feel the pup’s paws against your belly pressing outward. Seems he’s as eager to meet you as you are him.

Imagine you’re a werewolf, pregnant with your mate’s first pup. He’s much bigger than you, so the pup’s growth has steadily rendered you immobile. It wasn’t so bad at first, just waddling through the pack, all of them fawning over your belly. But now you haven’t left the den in weeks. You feel the pup’s paws against your belly pressing outward. Seems he’s as eager to meet you as you are him.

One night, your mate comes back from a hunt, bringing you food and affectionately licking your face and belly. While you eat, he rubs your hugely distended belly, making happily little noises the whole time.

Then he moves and licks your hole, distracting you from eating. You see his hard cock hanging between his legs, already twitching and dripping just from being near you. With help, you get onto your knees, ass in the air, and he thrusts into you, easily filling you with his massive member. His hips jerk hard and fast, hands reaching under you to hold your belly as he moves. Despite the discomfort of your burden, feeling your mate taking you so eagerly makes you moan and shudder.

That is, until your body suddenly seizes with a violent contraction.

You arch and gasp, hands grasping at the ground. Your mate howls in pleasure, knotting you and spilling himself into you. You feel your hole stretch wide, then snap closed around his base, squeezing and milking his seed from him.

Your stomach tenses, and you suddenly realize your going into labor. You try to elbow him off of you and he growls, at least until you explain yourself. He whines and tugs, his knot stuck fast in your hole. You feel the pup pushing its way down, breath hitching with another contraction.

He pulls back, and you rock forward. With a sudden rush of fluids, his cock pops free. You feel his cum mixed with other fluids run down your thighs. You tense and push, crying out as you feel the pup moving. Your mate makes a gentle noise, licking your hole and rubbing your belly in encouragement. The mix of pleasure and pain leaves you dazed for a moment.

A hour passes, then two, and you feel you haven’t made enough progress. Your mate stays at your side, ever watchful, rubbing your belly when contractions hit and holding you in between.

After what feels like forever, you feel the pup’s head. You feel your hole bulge outward. You gasp and struggle, gripping the floor as the pup’s short muzzle pokes out of you. Once more you mate licks at you, lapping the pup’s nose and making your shudder. His big hands rest on your ass and he makes encouraging noises as you push. You bear down harder, panting heavily between rapid contractions.

Your mate leans over you and hooks his arms under your arm pits, pulling you up into a squat. You cry out again, then arch back against him and push. Your hole stretches slowly, opening around your child’s head. You feel it move, feel yourself stretching wider and wider, then gasp for breath. When you relax your pushing, the pup slides back slightly and you whine.

Having heard the commotion, other members of the pack have gathered at the entrance to the den, watching. Your mate is the newest alpha after all, and his first offspring is a big deal. You feel your face heat with embarrassment, knowing they can all see every bit of you. A few of the other males have obvious arousals, twitching and dripping from watching you.

Another powerful contraction hits, and you take a deep breath and push as hard as you can. Once more your hole stretches and the pup’s head works its way out. You cry out when you feel its head finally come free, and there’s a gasp from the onlookers. You stop to catch your breath, and you and your mate both reach between your legs to touch the pup’s head. You feel his little ears and tiny nose, and tears blur your vision. Your mate noses against your neck, and the noises he makes tell you he’s as excited as you are.

With a little shifting, you prop yourself against the wall, and your mate moves in front of you to gently cradle the pup’s head. Several of the onlookers move closer so they can see. You push hard, feeling the last reserves of your strength beginning to ebb. Almost there…Your hole stretches and you feel the shoulders slide out. Another hard push and a sudden rush..

And you hear your pup’s whimper for the first time.

Sinking onto your side, you reach for him, and your mate lays him in your arms. You cradle him close to your chest, tears of joy streaming down your face. the other pack members move to help clean your sweaty, tired body, though your mate barks a warning at the aroused males should they get any ideas.

A few days pass, and your fluffy pup is happily nestled into your lives. Your make licks your back and mouths at your neck to hold you still, hips jerking and rubbing his cock against you.

Seems he wants to get started on another pup as soon as possible.


End file.
